


Nino's Fault

by LemonyDave



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: A complete waste of space, Crack Fic, Ephriam Erika and Nino are written exclusively with Heroes quotes, F/M, Incest, Prostitution mention, Why are you reading this?, nino does her best, so that's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyDave/pseuds/LemonyDave
Summary: Nino does her best too well.





	Nino's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote Nino, Erika, and Ephriam with nothing but Heroes quotes. Which is... you'll see.

The battle was going in my favor. I grinned as the angry pineapple fell before Nino’s blade tome, blood splattering across her innocent expression. The smile did not leave her face for a moment. Only one of their forces remained, and it was Nino’s turn. This battle was as good as won.  
“Nino!” I shout to her. “Attack Camilla!”  
The innocent looking mage smiles brightly, ignoring the blood splatter. “I’ll do my best!” She then charges directly at a building. Flames suddenly shoot from it, engulfing it immediately. My jaw drops open.  
“Nino! That is not Camilla.”  
“I did my best!”  
“Yeah your best burned down… what is this.” I look at the engulfed sign. “A brothel. You burned down a brothel.”  
“The black fang trained me!”  
“Yeah, I got that. I got that one. An assassin organization taught you to cause collateral damage as you are pursuing an enemy. I got that.”  
"I love baked dumplings more than anything! We should find some!"  
“Don’t… change the subject.” I sigh.”Nino, if this behavior continues, I am going to have to take you off the squad.  
“No! I don’t want to be useless forever!”  
“Oh trust me, you aren’t that. If anything, you become too useful.”  
Seeing the summoner and the young mage speaking as the building burned behind them Camilla landed her wyvern for a moment. Relief followed by confusion began to wash over her as they seemed to of lost focus on her. Preparing to lift off the ground, a swift strike felled her.  
Ephraim approached his sister as she sheathed her blade.  
“Wonderful!”  
"Ah! Oh, no more of that. You'll vex me!"  
"I will protect you. Just believe in me and follow my lead."  
"How curious. I feel such warmth and hope when near you."  
"You know, I like you. And I feel I can trust you completely."  
"Promise me, please, that you won't leave me alone."  
"You can rely on me for anything you require."  
"I am grateful for your kindness."  
"Eirika..."  
"Ephraim..."  
"Heh heh"  
Then they totes boned.  
“And then we have these two… disgusting.” I rub my temples. “How are we even going to pay for this?” I consider for a moment. “Wait. You know who has a lot of money? ANNA!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is it in our orb budget to pay for this building?”  
“You spent all of our orbs trying to summon off the dancer banner.” Anna rolls her eyes. “You just had to get Fan Olivia, didn’t you?”  
“I earned those orbs! I can do what I want with them!” I rub my temples and sigh. “Can we buy it in feathers?”  
“No one else cares about your stupid feathered cloaks.” Anna sighs. “We could get better without them.”  
“So is that a no?”  
“Of course it’s a no!”  
"I never learned to read very well. You'll help me with that, right?" Nino asks.  
“If you can’t read, why are you carrying around a boo-- You know what? We’ll talk about this later. Sacred coins?”  
“Those are only for building seals.” Anna responds.  
“Can you pay for this?” I ask Anna.  
“Sure! You can buy my orbs. I’ll go two for one.”  
“What does that mean?” I ask.  
“Two of yours for one of mine.”  
“C’mon Anna…” I sigh. “Can’t you help me out?”  
“I’m not the one who burned down the brothel.”  
“How did you even do that? You carry a wind tome.” I say, turning to Nino.  
“I did my best!”  
“That… doesn’t answer my question…” I shake my head. “Should Nino pay for this? We don’t even pay her!” I extend a hand towards her.  
“I think it is your fault anyway. You weren’t clear enough.”  
“I said: ‘Nino attack Camilla.’ Not Nino attack building.”  
“She probably just saw boobs and struck. I would be confused too.”  
“So you are saying this is my fault.” I shake my head.  
“You’re the one who weaponized a naive fourteen year old girl.”  
“You can’t imagine how happy I am to be here!” Nino cheerfully interjects. Her eyes go bloodshot. Everyone is quiet for a moment. Only the sound of erotic moans can be heard coming from the corner.  
“Yeah… This is Nino’s Fault.” Anna agrees.


End file.
